


[HP][SBSS] The Darkest Night（20170406）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: *深夜脑子不太清楚。故事梗概是布莱克在神秘事物司之战里没有死，但一年后斯内普仍是按计划杀了邓布利多。没有想到的是，哈利·波特死在了霍格沃茨之战里。光明方大败，好不容易组织起一次大的反击，布莱克那时候杀了斯内普，但斯内普死前将自己的记忆给了布莱克，他有个非常疯狂的想法（人形boom）。布莱克知道了原委后，将计划告诉了格兰杰，格兰杰成功熬制了魔药。他们在那间店附近踩了很久点，确保久攻不下，会引起食死徒高层的注意。是那个店主偷偷发的消息，所以战争胜利后，他逃出了英国。
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 3





	[HP][SBSS] The Darkest Night（20170406）

今晚天气真是糟透了，看起来也不会有别的客人上门了……这让我想起来曾经一个夜晚，天气也这么糟糕，唉呀，那时候我见到了那个人。

什么，你问他的名字？当时他是个逃犯，现在都写进魔法史了……对，就是小天狼星·布莱克。当时我还在英国，暴风雪的夜晚，店里就三个人。他就嘭地推开门，再嘭地摔上门，风卷着雪将门口火把吹灭了，所以他走到吧台时我才认出他。对，就是小天狼星·布莱克，从黑夜里踏进来，披着一件黑色的、厚重的大衣，是某种动物的皮毛，我没能认出来那来自什么动物，上面又沾满了雪花。

对，还有个原因我没能认出来他……他把蓄的胡须剃掉了，跟报纸上的不一样，这让他看起来年轻了不少。他挥了下魔杖，头发上和身上沾的雪都消失了，然后一个金加隆弹到吧台上，“最烈的酒。”布莱克漫不经心地说，“我知道你这有蒸馏酒。”

我不敢怠慢，赶紧去后面给他倒了满满一杯的蒸馏酒，就是寻常用来倒威士忌的玻璃杯。你问我为什么不在吧台倒酒？废话，谁把蒸馏酒放在吧台里……我将酒端给坐在吧台前的布莱克，布莱克先是闻了闻，然后喝了一口。

“我知道已经有人通知那群走狗了。”他手指敲着吧台，没有回头，魔杖就放在手边，又喝了一口酒，“不过我在店的四周施了几个咒语，他们一时半会进不来。”

还有三个顾客，都盯着他的后背，不敢轻举妄动。我站在吧台里，手足无措，只能打量这位客人——不得不说，今天的布莱克看起来真的年轻，有他年轻时候俊朗的痕迹。他喝完了半杯酒了，但眼神里还像是有火在烧，灼灼的光透出来，“所以，在我死之前，要先给你们讲个故事。”

“我杀了我的爱人。”

我一缩脖子。这是个非常惊悚的开头。当时的逃犯笑了笑，“我以为他是个间谍，是为光明方效力的……可是他杀了邓布利多。他杀了邓布利多。”布莱克低声又重复一遍，一口将剩下的酒喝光了，“再来一杯。我曾经无法相信他，是邓布利多再三保证……我跟他怎么搞到一起的，细节实在是记不清，大概是因为战争，战争改变了很多事情。例如，我无法接受背叛。”

我迅速地又端来一杯蒸馏酒，仍然是满满一杯。无需想什么倒酒该倒多满，这个人就是来买醉的。

布莱克这次倒没有直接喝，他摩挲着杯子，“我最恨背叛。没有被背叛过的人无法理解，而战争中的背叛又是最残忍的——通常带走朋友的生命。像两个钻心咒，一前一后击中心脏……如果曾经我还感觉过对我的爱人有微弱的爱，在瞬间全部变成恨，毫无杂质的仇恨。”

“我一直恨他。他也一直恨我。恨比爱更顽固。”布莱克眼睛里的火烧得更旺，从我的角度看，他那双灰色眼睛像被从壁炉里的灰烬捞出来似的，“但战争仍要继续，继续收割生命——带走了我最后的亲人。是的，就是哈利·波特。我的教子死在霍格沃茨之战中。”

我当时不舒服地向旁边挪了挪，布莱克周身的绝望几乎化作实体，挂在他的黑色毛草大衣上。他缓了一口气，喝了口酒，门外响起了嘈杂的人声，然后是咒语声，大门剧烈地晃动着，像是地震。

布莱克一手端起酒杯，一手抓着魔杖，侧靠着吧台，“那我快点说。一个月前，我们打了场漂亮的反击，死了很多食死徒——报纸上是看不到的，现在唯有最后一页的讣告是真实的。我那天杀了很多人，敌人，也看到了很多自己人受伤……但我只顾追着他，我只想杀了他。”

他对着酒诡异地一笑，里面满是疯狂，“我也真的杀了他。死前他把记忆交给了我。这是一个圆满的故事，只是我从未像现在这样爱他——”

然后呢？然后我就不知道了，最后我记得门马上就要被破坏了，我再醒来的时候，身上叠着木板和碎玻璃，闻起来像个酒鬼，整个店像被暴风雪洗劫过。但外面雪已经停了，天亮了，一切明晃晃的，巫师们走在街上，穿着他们最好的袍子，边高声喊叫边痛哭流涕。

我冲出去才知道，他们说“you-know-who”死了，好几个心狠手辣的高层食死徒也跟着死了。他们说一场爆炸救了整个英国。我呢，也就加入到游行里，没喝酒，但烂醉，踏着明晃晃的雪，向前走。

之后，现在的英国魔法部部长，赫敏·韦斯莱-格兰杰，才透露这是怎么一回事。布莱克被活捉了回去，不知道怎么回事，自爆了，炸死了伏地魔和那条蛇，还有在场的几个食死徒。反正不死的伏地魔就被炸死了。报纸提过布莱克过去前喝了什么魔药……

唉呀，我在那之后哪还敢卖蒸馏酒？

**Author's Note:**

> *深夜脑子不太清楚。故事梗概是布莱克在神秘事物司之战里没有死，但一年后斯内普仍是按计划杀了邓布利多。没有想到的是，哈利·波特死在了霍格沃茨之战里。光明方大败，好不容易组织起一次大的反击，布莱克那时候杀了斯内普，但斯内普死前将自己的记忆给了布莱克，他有个非常疯狂的想法（人形boom）。布莱克知道了原委后，将计划告诉了格兰杰，格兰杰成功熬制了魔药。他们在那间店附近踩了很久点，确保久攻不下，会引起食死徒高层的注意。
> 
> 是那个店主偷偷发的消息，所以战争胜利后，他逃出了英国。


End file.
